Three Hours And FortySeven Minutes
by ImNotDeadYet13
Summary: three hours and forty-seven minutes after purgatory had been opened... and Gabriels back... short little one shot when Gabriel comes back something is different about Crowley...


**Ok wow i was bored and this was gonna be a song fic but then i got lazy :/**  
><strong>But yeah sorry this sucks REALLY bad <strong>  
><strong>Unbetaed and my english is horrble but whatever i promised to post it<strong>  
><strong>again i own nothing!<strong>

**Much Love,**  
><strong>Riot!<strong>

* * *

><p>Purgatory had been open exactly three hours and forty-seven minutes, (not like he was counting or anything) and yet Crowley still felt strangely calm.<p>

He knew now that Castiel had become the new "God" that he was number one on the ex angels hit list.

He should be terrified, he should be hiding, he should be doing anything but sitting in plan view doing nothing.

Crowley took another sip of scotch as the fire place before him crackled yet again.

Crowley had missed this house the most after the demons had burnt it down.

Once becoming king of hell his first order of business was to have his home rebuilt.

His eyes swept the room once again.

Yes, everything was in it's place just how it had been before the fire, well almost everything.

The house had an almost empty feeling to it.

Like something large had once been there but was now long gone.

Crowley stood and walked to the window.

He let out a soft sigh glancing at the rain dripping down the window glass.

Lost in his thoughts Crowley didn't even notice the sound of his door being slammed open until it was too late.

The demon turned on his heels to find the archangel Gabriel standing in his living room.

Crowley must have looked like a fool with his mouth hanging open, and eyes wide.

The angel confirmed this with a very trickster grin.

"Miss me?" the angel smirked.

"But… How..? He didn't.. is it really you?" Crowley stuttered still in shock.

Gabriel laughed walking straight up to the demon, taking his hand and placing it on his own chest.

"See it's me." the angel flashed a genuine smile.

Crowley shook his head in disbelief before wrapping the angel in his arms in a quick hug.

"And who said demons couldn't love" Gabriel teased after Crowley pulled away.

"Shut up angel! You're lucky I don't kick you out after the day I've had." Crowley rubbed his forehead.

"Aww poor Crowley! I've only been stuck in purgatory for who knows how long! How'd I'd out anyway?" Gabriel asked his demon.

"I have no idea" The demon lied.

"Let's figure that out later, right now I think we should celebrate." The demon smirked

"Oh really? What'd you have in mind?" The angel matched the demons smirk with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning the angel woke to the sun shining through the window right into his eyes.<p>

Yes angels didn't have to sleep, but Gabriel had found he liked sleeping, he always felt better after a good nights sleep.

He rolled away from the sun and reached out to what should be a sleeping demon beside him, but found nothing.

"Crowley!" Gabriel called out sitting straight up in bed.

After getting no answer the angel snapped on a pair of sweat pants and wondered downstairs.

Gabriel could smell it before he even reached the kitchen.

"You're making pancakes?" The angel asked the demon who was standing in front of a large stack of pancakes with every sweet topping you could imagine.

"Okay, what have you done?" Gabriel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I've done nothing! Is it so bloody wrong that I want to do something nice for once? You've been gone for over a year maybe it's a welcome back present!" The demon quickly defended himself. "Yeah... Speaking of that any idea on how I got back?" Gabriel asked him for the second time.

"Worry about that later, eat now." Crowley pushed Gabriel into the chair in front of him handing him the pancakes.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed and Gabriel knew something was wrong.<p>

The demon who would normally tire of the angel quickly was doing his best to do anything to make said angel happy.

No more "bugger off"'s or "not now angel"'s.

Crowley was doing everything in his power to keep Gabriel happy and off the topic of his reappearance.

Gabriel could tell something was wrong, everything was just too right.

* * *

><p>"Crowley, I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm tired of these games what's going on?" The angel finally had enough, he was going to get his answers and he was going to get them now.<p>

"What games? Nothing is going on angel" The demon tried to end the discussion there.

"I'm not as dumb as I look! Ever since I got back you've been acting weird! Your a demon you're not supposed to be this damn nice!" Gabriel raised his voice for the first time since Crowley had met him.

"Maybe I'm just happy to have you back? Ever thought of that?" The demon knew he'd have to face up to what had happen sooner or later.

He was just hopping it would be much, much later.

"I know you! This isn't just 'happy to see me' You won't answer any questions on how I got back! And don't lie! You say you don't know, and I know you do!" Gabriel was starting to get angry he had finally had it he needed to know what had happened.

"Look angel, a lot has happened since you've been gone. And not just in Hell, Heavens having issues too." The demon let out a long sigh so much for later.

"Yes I know civil war, Castiel, blah, blah, blah. You've told me all this!" Crowley had filled Gabriel in on most of the things that had happened since Lucifer had killed him.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you I made a deal with your little brother to help him find purgatory in exchange for half of the souls and you." Crowley looked straight at his angel hopping for any hint at what was going through his head.

"So Cas brought me back?" Gabriel questioned

"I guess he held up half of our deal. I'm not sure how or why but he did" Crowley explained.

"Okay if that's all why didn't you want to tell me?" Gabriel questioned. "Well, I left out the part of what kind of deal we made..." Crowley braced himself.

"YOU AND CAS YOU... Ahhhhhhhh!" Gabriel screamed in horror and shock.

"I had too! It was the only way to get you back!" Crowley tries to clam the angel down.

"My brother? My own brother? I didn't mind all the kissing the bankers and other doomed souls, but my brother! That image will never get out of my head!" The angel continues to freak out.

"I saved your feathery ass!" The demon defends himself once again. "Did you like it?" Gabriel calmed down enough to ask. "What? No!" the demon answered truthfully.

"Ok... I'll be right back" Gabriel was about to disappear when Crowley grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Wait where are you going?" The demon asked.

"To kick my brothers ass." Gabriel disappeared with a smirk.


End file.
